


The First Time

by dayinadream



Category: Haikyu, haikyuu
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Firsts, Hands, Innocent, Love Confessions, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayinadream/pseuds/dayinadream
Summary: Kenma and Hinata have always been close, but it’s about time they get closer
Relationships: Hinaken, kenhina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	The First Time

They sat back to back. Kenma’s hair tied up into a small bun brushed against Hinata’s neck. 

Hinata was playing with his fingers as he laid his head against Kenma’s. Nervousness was coursing through him, making his hands clammy and cold. He felt his cheeks warm significantly just thinking about the things he was about to do. 

Kenma’s mind was running through thoughts. Was he gonna do it today? Was today the day he’d tell his best friend? He had tied his hair up earlier to avoid the sweat on his neck he notoriously gets when he’s nervous. He noticed his breathing had accelerated. His hand traced his collarbone up and down, trying to relieve some anxiety. He felt as if all of the crimson from his body had travelled to his face. 

Hinata stretched his back, trying to be casual around Kenma. Kenma looked at him over his shoulder, but quickly looking back to the front when Hinata looked at him. Kenma doesn’t remember how they had ended up in this position, or how Hinata and gotten him off his gaming console. It didn’t bother him though, it was nice to feel Hinata up against his back, feeling him through his clothes. 

It was a calm summer afternoon, although not too hot, it was a little warm. Both the boys didn’t seem to mind at all. 

Hinata took a breath. Kenma perked up to listen. 

“You know you’ve been my best friend for 2 years now, right?” He said in a soft voice. Obviously Kenma knew it had been two years, and those two years had been the best of his life. Kenma hummed in affirmation. 

“Yeah, and you know that I appreciate you, right? And everything you do,” Kenma had a feeling about this specific sequence of questions. It wasn’t a bad feeling, but a neutral feeling, one that didn’t make him feel bad. Again, he hummed indicating yes. Hinata slid his fingers over Kenma’s. The dual toned boy felt his cheeks burn. 

“I know that we’ve always been there for each other, but recently I’ve just been thinking about you more than I usually do, which is a lot,” Hinata rambled, not knowing when to stop. He felt Kenma nod against his neck. He muttered out a small “Me too.” Hinata felt his hands burn with nervousness. 

“I like you, too, if you were wondering.” Kenma whispered, only loud enough for Hinata to hear. He felt the heat of Hinata back leave him and looked over his shoulder to see where he was going. He was met with a very close happy face. 

“Are you serious? Really? Please don’t be joking with me, Kenma.” Hinata pleaded, a smile present on his red face, his hands finding Kenma’s and bringing their enclosed hands up to their chests. Kenma could feel the slight tremble from Hinata and smiled a little, blushing more. He nodded.

Hinata flung himself towards Kenma and hugged him so close, wrapping his legs around Kenma’s waist, whispering a plethora of “thank you’s” into Kenma’s ear. Kenma wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and shoved his face into his shoulder, trying to hide his face. Both boys sported a beautiful smile, ones that only come with pure happiness. 

Hinata suddenly pulled away and held Kenma by the shoulders. 

“You’re sure you’re not joking, right? Because I’ve felt like this for a long time and I’ve been meaning to tell you for so long I’ve just been so anxio-“ his words were cut short by Kenma pulling him into his arms again, the blonde running his fingers through the orange hair. Both boys shoved their faces into each other’s shoulders and just held each other for what felt like days. The feeling was so comforting, it was warm like the heat you feel when you find a song you can’t stop listening to. Hinata’s fingers undid Kenma’s hair tie, letting his hair fall from its enslavement. He started to comb his fingers through Kenma’s long hair, unknotting it gently when he came across a small knot. Kenma muttered something into Hinata’s shoulder, a sentence that couldn’t be decoded. 

Hinata lifted his head up, “What did you say?” he asked, still playing with Kenma’s hair, braiding it gently and letting them untangle. Kenma shook his head against his shoulder. 

Hinata softly took Kenma’s head in his hands and made the boy look at him, a blush evident on his cheeks, his gaze not meeting Hinata’s watchful eye. Finally, Kenma looked up at Hinata, the blush impossibly getting darker on his cheeks. Instead of words, Kenma lifted up his fingers to Hinata’s lips, and ran his thumb across his bottom lip, silently asking permission to kiss him. 

Hinata took his hand in his and leaned forward until their lips sealed together. The feeling was like no other, fireworks exploding but at the same time, feeling the summer breeze rush against you in a farmer’s field. 

When they pulled away, both of boys’ eyes were open wide, their lips falling apart as they stared at each other. Hinata started laughing, pulling Kenma into his chest. The dual toned boy laughed in Hinata’s chest, wrapping his arms around the boy who liked him. He looked up at the orange haired boy only to be kissed again. 

Yeah, he could get used to that.


End file.
